Predicciones Navideñas - Parte Dos
by Amy Rivaille
Summary: "Un reptil se meterá en tu cama unas horas después de besarte bajo un muérdago llevado por una estrella azul con cola blanca." Cana no era idiota, si le hubiera dicho a Lucy la verdad definitivamente ya no habría una maga estelar en FT. / Segunda parte del Two Shot en colaboración con AnikaDragneel! :D


_**~ Predicciones Navideñas ~ Parte Dos ~**_

"_Un reptil se meterá en tu cama unas horas después de besarte bajo un muérdago llevado por una estrella azul con cola blanca."_

Cana no era idiota, esa era la predicción que había salido en realidad, sólo una parte fue lo que le había dicho a Lucy. Pero, si le hubiera dicho a la rubia que un reptil se metería en su cama, simplemente le hubiera dado un infarto y la navidad en Fairy Tail hubiera sido una tragedia.

Su cooperación con la pareja había sido sacar a Happy del camino, jalándolo por la cola cuando descubrió que el exceed los acompañaba.

Natsu escoltó a Lucy hasta su casa como un mero pretexto para pasar más tiempo con ella, quería tenerla cerca, por fin había logrado lo que buscaba hace mucho, besarla, sentirla suya, sentirla parte de él. Le debía una muy grande a Happy por eso, y a los niños por explicarle por qué el muérdago era tan importante.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la rubia, ella trató de escabullirse diciendo que tenía sueño, que estaba cansada y debía dormir. Pero Natsu entró de igual manera, diciendo que no se iría de allí hasta verla alimentada y dormida, así que mientras Lucy se duchaba él se quitó la corbata y el saco e hizo una merienda liviana para la muchacha, y cuando terminó de prepararla, Lucy apareció en pijama y con una toalla en la cabeza, dejando los cabellos de su flequillo afuera.

Dragneel se aseguró de que la chica de la que estaba enamorado –porque, sí, estaba más que enamorado- comiera, buscó la secadora de cabello y se preocupó de que las hebras rubias de la muchacha quedaran completamente secas.

—No tienes que secarlo, puedo hacerlo yo misma— se quejó la rubia, con sus mejillas un poco rosadas debido a que cada roce de las manos del pelirrosa le recordaba a Happy sosteniendo a su peor enemigo, el muérdago, y al beso, su primer beso, dado por el hombre que amaba, el único hombre que amaba.

—Déjame hacerlo— afirmó el pelirrosa mientras desenredaba el cabello de su chica.

Lucy se resignó. Y luego de que Natsu le secara el cabello –muy bien, cabe decir, ni siquiera ella en toda su vida lo había secado tan bien como lo había hecho Natsu esa noche-, decidió ir a acostarse.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Natsu abrazándola.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Sal de mi cama! — gritó Lucy dando un salto, tratando de tirar a Natsu de la cama. Ella sentía que si no lo apartaba en ese momento, no lo haría nunca más. Y esperaba llegar virgen al matrimonio.

Natsu simplemente se abrazó aún más a ella, olfateando su aroma natural.

—Lo siento— le dijo —No puedo alejarme de ti, no después de lo del muérdago— Natsu sentía la necesidad de volver a tener los labios de Lucy sobre los suyos, pero ahora era diferente, un creciente calor se estaba alojando en el sector bajo de su estómago, una sensación que desde hacía años no se hacía presente en él, _cosas de la pubertad_, dijo Makarov cuando le comentó lo que le sucedía en las noches. Pero ahora su _amigo _no reaccionaba solo porque sí, ahora sólo reaccionaba cuando estaba con Lucy, a la cual había reclamado como _SU _Lucy.

—Na… Natsu— Lucy sentía como la nariz de Natsu recorría su cuello con cautela, sin prisa, olfateándola.

Hasta que sintió un suave y cálido roce húmedo, que recorrió desde el punto donde su hombro y su cuello se juntaban hasta detrás de su oreja. Y allí, la maga estelar perdió por completo la cordura, no se negaría a nada, fuera lo que fuera que pasara.

La mano del Dragon Slayer acarició su estómago mientras levantaba ligeramente la blusa de la rubia, quien movió un poco la cadera debido a la sorpresa y soltó un suave y casi imperceptible sonido. Pero, obviamente, para Natsu fue más que audible y eso sólo terminó con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

En un rápido movimiento, Dragneel se posicionó sobre Heartphilia, y tomando ambas manos de ella las sujetó con una suya sobre la rubia cabellera de la mujer que lo volvía loco, y atrapó sus labios en un beso casi desesperado, pero que no era ni brusco ni rápido, Natsu se tomaba su tiempo, disfrutaba del sabor de los labios de su Lucy.

Ella, por su parte, no quería quedar atrás, así que mordió el labio de su amado y aprovechó el suspiro de impresión para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del chico. Lo había leído en un libro, pero no esperaba que se sintiera tan bien el hecho de que los pronunciados colmillos de Natsu chocaran con su lengua.

Y eso, terminó por convencer a Natsu de que tenía que _marcar a Lucy, para siempre. _

Dejó los labios de la rubia a pesar de que ella se quejó, para comenzar a depositar pequeños besitos que bajaban desde su cara hasta su cuello. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó Lucy cuando sintió que Natsu succionaba lentamente en su cuello, dejando una marca morada que el chico se dedicó a mirar con detalle.

La rubia lo miró anonadada mientras él asentía.

— ¿Me hiciste un chupón? — dijo la muchacha con un severo tic en su ojo derecho.

—Eres mía ahora— afirmó el chico con una sonrisa divertida.

El tic del ojo de Lucy desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa triunfadora.

Tomó el control de la situación tomando a Natsu por los hombros y recostándolo junto a ella, para poder posicionarse ella sobre él. Lucy lamió una de las orejas de Natsu y bajó desde ella hasta el cuello del muchacho, donde ella mordisqueó hasta que sintió que un pequeño hilillo de sangre entraba a su boca. Con eso quedó conforme, y estaban los dos marcados.

Aquella marca dejada por Lucy terminó por despertar al amigo de Natsu.

Lucy se sentó sin querer sobre él y lo sintió cerca de su trasero, lo cual se llevó toda la confianza que había ganado y la puso muy, pero que muy nerviosa. Tragó en seco al sentirlo, porque a pesar de no verlo no era tan tonta como para no notar que era _bastante _grande.

Natsu vio los nervios en la cara de Lucy y volvió a tomar el control de la situación, posicionándose sobre ella. La miró con ternura y acarició su rostro, para luego darle un besito corto en los labios.

—Lo lamento, me voy— dijo el muchacho, dándole un beso en la frente a Lucy. Se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para salir por la ventana, pero la mano de la rubia lo detuvo

—Nadie te dijo que te fueras, Natsu— dijo con convicción, y sus mejillas rojas, casi como el cabello de Erza. Tenía los labios hinchados debido a los besos que Natsu le había dado y la frente estaba levemente mojada. El chupón de su cuello se veía bastante bien allí según Natsu.

El pelirrosa sonrió con mucho amor, para sentarse en el borde de la cama de su chica. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura, luego besándole toda la cara con besitos cortos, cada uno más delicado que el anterior.

Y así se fueron recostando lentamente, beso tras beso, como lo habían querido luego de una semana de conocerse, porque desde ese entonces estaban destinados a estar juntos para toda la vida.

Lucy sintió algo que nunca en su vida había sentido, una extraña necesidad de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de un hombre, y así lo hizo.

La visión del torso desnudo de Natsu causó que Lucy sintiera como su parte más íntima se humedecía de a poco, lo cual no había sentido nunca, y tampoco podía negar que estas nuevas sensaciones que se alojaban en su cuerpo le gustaban.

El muchacho retiró rápidamente la playera del pijama de Lucy, dejando a la vista el sostén blanco con encajes de la muchacha. Rápidamente aprisionó su pecho derecho con la mano y antes de que Lucy pudiera siquiera gemir, Natsu la besó.

Deslizó su mano por debajo del sostén y masajeó suavemente el pezón ya erecto de la chica, causando que la maga estelar gimiera contra sus labios, lo cual excitó tanto a Natsu que a cualquiera le sorprendería que pudiera controlarse. Lucy no se quedó atrás y sacó las manos de los pectorales de Natsu, las posó en su espalda, arañándolo. Un gemido casi animal nació entre los labios de ambos. Lucy sonrió para su fuero interno y bajó las manos lentamente hasta el trasero de él, y metió las manos bajo de sus pantalones para luego apretarlo.

A Natsu le bastó sólo eso para captar la señal de Lucy. Se deshizo del sostén de la rubia y aprisionó el pezón del pecho izquierdo con su boca, lamiéndolo con calma, casi desesperando a la chica.

Lucy apartó con calma la cabeza de Natsu de su pecho, y en un brusco movimiento terminó sobre él.

La rubia movió sus manos ágilmente hasta la hebilla del cinturón del chico, desabrochándolo rápidamente, siguiendo con el pantalón. El elástico del bóxer quedó a la vista al igual que el bulto entre sus piernas.

En la misma posición en la que se encontraban, Natsu bajó los pantalones del pijama de Lucy, y metió la mano hacia su trasero de la misma forma que había hecho ella.

Lucy gimió.

Natsu sintió como el gemido de la muchacha que amaba llegaba a los oídos y de la nada deseó dejar de contenerse. Asi que se posicionó sobre Lucy y se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer, y sin darle tiempo a Lucy de decir nada le quitó la ropa a ella también.

Admiró la desnudez de la muchacha durante un minuto, realmente tenía un cuerpo digno de envidiar por cualquier chica.

—Natsu, se cuidadoso— pidió Lucy, sonrojada a más no poder —Es… Es mi primera vez— murmuró avergonzada.

Natsu atrapó el rostro de su amada entre sus manos, dándole un tierno pero apasionado beso en los labios.

Y aprovechando esa cercanía, Natsu introdujo su pene lentamente dentro de la parte más sensible de Lucy.

Ella ahogó un quejido de dolor, y pasó sus manos hacia atrás del cuello de su amado. Una pequeña lágrima salió del ojo izquierdo de ella, y recorrió lentamente su mejilla. Cuando llegó al mentón, Natsu ya estaba completamente dentro de ella y estaba esperando a que se acostumbrara a la presencia de su miembro allí.

Lucy comenzó a mover las caderas por si misma hacia Natsu en cuanto se hubo acostumbrado a la sensación.

El dolor comenzó a ser cada vez más placentero por muy masoquista que sonara.

Natsu comenzó a embestir con suavidad, mientras que Lucy se quejaba levemente, e igualmente se movía provocando un vaivén de caderas excitantemente sincronizado.

Los ojos oliva de Natsu se encontraron con los orbes chocolate de Lucy, y ambos se lanzaron una mirada llena de lujuria, pasión y amor. Y el vaivén se hizo un poco más acelerado, aunque Natsu tenía siempre cuidado de no dañar a su chica.

Lucy volteó lentamente a Natsu sin dejar que él saliera, y se sentó sobre él. La sensación que la embargó fue tal que una ligera corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Natsu y le enterró ligeramente las uñas, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en su piel.

Lucy comenzó a saltar levemente sobre el miembro erecto de Natsu, lo cual era demasiado placentero para ella, de una manera casi irreal; se sentía en el paraíso.

No fue hasta que sintió una corriente eléctrica mucho más fuerte que la anterior que se detuvo, y llegó al clímax sin percatarse de que Natsu también lo había hecho y lentamente ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama.

Lucy estaba agitada, apenas podía respirar. Acababa de hacer el amor, y vaya que le había gustado.

Natsu por su parte, estaba aún más agitado, pero aún tenía energía para seguir. Aunque decidió que era mejor dejar que la hermosa chica a su lado descansara.

Abrazó a Lucy por la cintura y la allegó a él, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Lucy se acomodó en su pecho para dormir, se sentía muy tranquila.

—Luce— llamó Natsu antes de que ella cayera completamente dormida

—Dime— contestó ella, mirando los ojos de Natsu

—Te amo— dijo él besando su frente, para luego comenzar a dormir

—Yo te amo más— contestó Lucy en voz baja cuando se cercioró de que el muchacho ya se había dormido.

* * *

**Ah! Navidad, Navidad! Ok, esto lo hice en conjunto con mi amiga Nika-chan! :D Aquí suelen llamarla AnikaDragneel, pero yo si se cómo se llama realmente muajajaja xD ¡Busquen la primera parte –una cosa toda tierna y kawaii- en su perfil! :D **

**No sé si fui la única a la que se le cayó la cuenta de FF y no podía entrar… tenía esto listo desde temprano y tengo que subirlo ahora PORQUE NO ME DEJABA ENTRAR D: Pero ahora estoy aquí xD **

**Sé que querrán matarme por no subir nada de nada en los últimos días pero… EY! ESTABA TRABAJANDO! Solo llegaba a la casa a dormir, ni siquiera a comer xD pero bueno, eso espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte de lo que es mi primer Two Shot colaborativo, además de que me tocó el lemmon –**_**Conciencia: Pulgaah, fuiste tú quien se ofreció a hacer el lemmon- **_** ¡ya saben que el lemmon no es mi fuerte! D: **

**Bueno, espero que estén bien! Beban su lechita con chocolate y nos leemos más adelante! **

**Bye Bye! **

_**Pulgaah-chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


End file.
